Chrono Trigger 2: Rise of the Fiendlady
by Schala A. Zeal
Summary: This is a fanfic spinoff interquel of Lance VII's RPGMaker title Chrono Trigger 2: Time's Eclipse. It tells of how Schala became the Fiendlady in the altered middle ages in which the Masamune is absent.
1. Chapter 1: Muddy Misfortune

_Chrono Echoes: Rise of the Fiendlady_

Schala, the First Princess of Zeal, seemed to have been falling forever through this surreal vortex of darkness. Though, it was within five minutes of falling through such an abyss that her face had soon met wet mud. She landed with a splat in a pond of mud and uttered a painful groan, curling up into a fetal position.

Above her were dark rainclouds, with a downpour beating on her mercilessly. Though, voices could soon be heard. "This way, Lord Ozzie!" a raspy voice belched. Footsteps shuffled through tufts of grass until two small figures followed by one big fat figure were on the scene. After some surveillance, one of the little green men spotted the princess' body in the mud.

"Eh? A human?" one of them said before their leader, Ozzie, shoved them aside. "Out of my way, shortie!" he barked, examining the muddy, unconscious woman. "Blue hair... elegant robes – assuming, of course they don't have mud covering them normally. Bahahaha!" he said. "Definitely not Guardian... and I sense a magic presence within her..." He rubbed his green, welted, blubbery chin before grunting. "Scoop her up... I might have use for her." he said, turning around and walking off.

Schala awoke hours later. She had been washed, treated for injuries, bandaged, re-clothed, and tucked within a heavily-blanketed bed. As she opened her eyes, the flickering of torches on the wall illuminated the chamber she was in, and the crackling of flames and pitter-pattering of rain outside sounded softly.

She rose suddenly, but then screamed in pain as a loud pop sounded. Her wrist exploded in a sharp pain. The loud creaking of double doors opened as a brunette-haired, white-caped female seemed to glide over to her. "Ah, not so fast!" she said in a panic. "Your wrist was nearly shattered when we found you! Be careful! I've healed it, but it's still very tender I believe..."

Schala blinked at the eerie woman as she checked her bandages. "Who are you? Where am I?" she asked, her eyes studying the dark stone chamber. The woman chuckled and answered, "You're in the lovely Medina Citadel my dear and I am Flea, assigned by Lord Ozzie to take care of you until your recovery."

"I... I see... Thank you, kind madam." she said softly. Though Flea seemed startled by that. "'Madam'? I'm a guy!" she – or rather he – exclaimed. Schala's eyes widened. "You're a guy? But your... uh..." she blushed, pointing at Flea's cleavage. Flea chuckled. "Oh, I'm a shape-shifter." Schala raised an eyebrow. "You're... a guy shape-shifter that's currently in the form of a woman?" she asked, curiously. A tendril of sweat fell from Flea's forehead. "Yeah... well... uhm... you see... I..." he sighed. "I'm very sensitive about the issue, okay?" he shouted.

Schala raised her hands a bit. "Okay, okay! I was only asking..." she said in a fright. Flea returned to a calm attitude. "Well, you just rest, okay darling? Breakfast is in two hours." he said, gliding back to the opened door before stopping to turn to her. "By the way... What is your name?" he asked.

"It's Schala..." Schala replied softly. As Flea left, she lay back down, trying to make sense of all of this.


	2. Chapter 2: Sadness to Shadow

Schala awoke a few hours later, with the sun somewhat beaming in through the stained glass windows. She sighed, holding a hand to her eyes as the light shone right in her face. Schala groggily made her way to door Flea had come and left through just a few hours earlier.

As she stepped out of the chamber, into a long hallway, the strong, pleasant scent of breakfast sausages seeped from downstairs. With anticipation, she made her way down a gothic-themed flight of stairs and made her way into the room containing the source of the delicious scent.

It was amazing. Left and right, little green and blue imps were hard at work cooking a breakfast fit for royalty. Suddenly, a familiar feminine voice spoke into her ear. "I hope you have a big appetite this morning, Schala." Schala jumped in surprise, seeing Flea behind her, who chuckled. "Sleep well, I hope?" he asked.

Schala, still alert from the sudden surprise, nodded. "Yes, I feel a lot better, to be honest." she said with a slight smile, but full of nervousness. Flea chuckled. "Please, follow me darling." he said softly, gliding away, Schala following closely behind.

As large double doors creaked open before them, a large dining hall came into view. Schala's face lit up with a mix of shock and joy. "Oh my… not even the palace had a dining hall of this magnitude!" she exclaimed. Flea glanced to her. "Palace? Ah… so you must be royalty. Those robes -did- look rather… noble." he said with a grin.

Schala blushed. "I'd prefer not having my laundry scrutinized, if you wouldn't mind." she stated as she sat down in front of a large feast. She ate bit by bit, soon feeling stuffed after having one and a half flapjacks, and two sausages which she used her napkin to absorb all the fatty oil. If there's one thing she couldn't stand, it was food dripping with fat.

As she proceeded out of the kitchen, she gripped her stomach. "I… think I ate too much… Ugh…." she uttered, falling to her knees. Flea suddenly swooped over to her in surprise. "Oh my… she passed out! Well… I should take her to bed again…"

"Schala…" a calm voice said. Schala felt unusual, opening her eyes and seeing nothing but darkness. "Schala! Do you dare disobey me?" the voice demanded. Schala looked around, then in front of her, seeing an apparition of her mother. "What a pathetic excuse for a daughter! Putting yourself before your kingdom…. Pitiful!" the apparition said in a sort of reverberation.

"M-Mother?" she said, confused. Another apparition appeared. "Sis!" the smaller apparition said. "J-Janus? What's going on? Where are we?" Queen Zeal growled. "So help me Schala, if you do not assist me, your brother will pay!" Schala was now fully alert. "No! Leave Janus out of this! It's me who's at fault, not him!"

"Questioning my authority? That does it!" Zeal exclaimed before lifting Janus up as he shrieked in fright before exploding into light. At that moment, Schala looked onward in disbelief. "You… killed…. Janus…" She fell to her knees. "Your own son… my best friend… my brother… you killed…" she muttered, sobbing uncontrollably.

But her sadness soon mutated into something… more… Schala suddenly stopped crying and stood up, a cold vengeance filling her eyes. "I shall no longer shackle myself to you, monster…" she said in a cold tone. "Your end is here… now… and by my hand!" Dark energies deep within her now irradiated from her, engulfing the light of her soul.

"Die…" she said coldly, as her mother's apparition exploded into shadow. Schala looked at her hands, feeling a new dark power within her. "This… came from within me…? Yes… I can feel it… My limitations have been lifted…" She closed her eyes calmly, feeling this energy surge through her.

"I am… reborn!" she exclaimed, opening her eyes as a wave of shadow energy burst from within her. In the waking world, the citadel began to rumble as Schala sat up in bed, her energies making the very foundation of the citadel tremble. "Schala!" Flea cried out before Schala stuck her hand out, restraining him as if an invisible force had gripped him.

"We have a lot of work to do…" Schala stated. "Steel yourself, Flea… You've seen nothing yet!"


	3. Chapter 3: Vaunted Valiance

A new day rose in the Kingdom of Guardia. There had not been much of a war between Mystics and men for a while now, so Guardia's army was rather loose at this time. The most that castle guards had to worry about were disgruntled people and if the castle chef's dishes were safe enough to eat.

Cyrus, a seasoned knight in his twenties, was highly respected by the people and a close young friend of his, Glenn, looked up to him as a mentor and brother. Though he fought many battles, Cyrus had one concern on his mind in this time of peace.

"Glenn…" Cyrus said calmly.

"Aye?" replied Glenn.

"Though my duty remains true to my King and Queen… I wonder… Perhaps it is time I find a woman to love. There are many eligible bachelorettes in Guardia.. but which one would I call my wife… to mother for me a son or daughter?" he asked.

"Hmm… The infirmary nurse would be my pick. She's caring and has an incredible body… But that's only an opinion." Glenn said.

"… You like her, don't you Glenn?" Cyrus asked, knowing Glenn's suggestion pretty much hinted at that.

"… Well, she does kiss me on the cheek sometimes, but-" Just then a hoard of soldiers ran past Cyrus yelling "Retreat! Retreat!" Surprised, Cyrus and Glenn stopped one.

"What's the matter here, soldier?" Cyrus demanded.

"Th-he Mystics… they have a new ally… A beautiful but deadly blue-haired woman… A teenager, I'd say. She's a sorceress!" he said reluctantly, before darting off to safety.

Cyrus unsheathed his blade. "Glenn, follow me! We have work to do…" The two men ran through the forest.

"Haha!" Ozzie belched out. "Those humans don't know what hit 'em! Onwards, troops!"

Schala stood by his side in some new attire: a golden-horned plate tiara, a midnight blue breastplate covering only her chest, a corresponding piece covering her below parts up, matching colored gauntlets, plate greaves that covered up to her knee caps, and a dark violet cape. "You ought to have assessed their forces first, imbecile." she said coldly.

"Pah, what do you know, girl? They're all pushovers; flee real easily they do!" Ozzie said, being cocky.

"What about them?" Schala asked, pointing to Glenn and Cyrus. "They don't appear to be fleeing cowards to me."

"… Crap! It's him! It's Cyrus!" Ozzie said in a panic.

"You, on the other hand…" Schala said, crossing her arms and stared at Cyrus. "Kill him." she coldly ordered.

"Glenn, get ready!" Cyrus said. Glenn and Cyrus vanquished the Mystic forces within seconds. Ozzie fled, but Schala stood her ground, not swayed at all.

"Sorceress, surrender yourself!" Cyrus demanded.

Schala stared at the two for a moment, then smirked. "My, my… Guardia's most prestigeous knight. I must say, I was not expecting to face you personally, Cyrus…"

Cyrus and Glenn got ready to battle as she approached. "Come now, you two. You'd honestly strike a lady, let alone with a blade?"

The two men stood their ground, holding the blades. "Drop your blades…. Now!" Unexplainably, the men's blades flew out of their grasp. Cyrus and Glenn stood baffled by this.

"You are… human!" Cyrus said in surprising realization. "… but why fight for the Mystics? They're an unruly bunch."

"Why fight for a kingdom of humans? Humans are power-obsessed fools, meant to waste away. They're an attrocity committed by nature!" she stated.

"But *you* are human! Surely you have a family that-" Cyrus was interrupted as Schala cast a ring of shadowy energy to grip his throat.

"Don't *ever* speak about my family! I have no family! The fools…" Schala said, before letting her spell on Cyrus dissipate.

"Aren't you going to fight us?" Glenn asked.

Schala looked at him with some compassion in her eyes. "If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it by now." she said, turning to walk away.

"You're leaving just like that?" Cyrus exclaimed, Schala stopping in her tracks and sighing.

"Just because we are enemies does not mean I do not respect you…" She turned her head and gently smiled to them. "Cyrus… we will do battle when next we meet. It would be unfair for me to fight you in your current state. Please rest up, and I will see you at this spot in a month" she continued walking but then stopped again.

"Oh, and if you bring an army… you will have had made a huge mistake." she said, disappearing into the forest.

Glenn looked up at Cyrus. "What are we to do, Cyrus?" he said.

"I do not know… But I sense that woman does not intend to harm either of us. Maybe I should take her up on her request…" Cyrus said.


	4. Chapter 4: Infatuation or Infiltration?

The chinking of plated boots echoed in the knights' quarters in the late evening as Cyrus and Glenn retired for the night. "I don't think I'd be able to sleep tonight, Glenn. That sorceress… She has something in store for us."

"We'll find out in a month. Go to sleep…" Glenn replied.

Cyrus awoke early the next morning and descended the stairs, and headed to the cathedral to the west. There were of course townsfolk and a few nuns, but one woman in particular was at the altar, deep in prayer. The woman had lovely golden blonde hair, creamy pale skin, and a face of angels. She opened her sapphire eyes and turned to Cyrus. "Milord, do you wish to pray here?"

Cyrus smiled. "I do not wish to disrupt a lady from her prayers." The lady smiled. "I thank you, but surely you have earned this spot in the cathedral, Sir Cyrus." He smirked. "Haha, well I do respect the wishes of others m'am. What is your name, if I may ask?" he said curiously.

"Alexia…" she said with a smile. "I was praying for my brother to find peace in the hereafter." Cyrus frowned. "Oh? Your brother died? I'm sincerely sorry about that."

Alexia sighed. "Your words are kind. It's an event I'd like to forget. It is my brother's life I care to remember…" She started walking away. "Is it true that war comes, milord?" Alexia asked quietly, stopping a tad. "I do not know, my dear. All I can say is you should prepare for the worst." Cyrus replied with uncertainty in his voice.

Alexia headed outside and began walking back to town before shouts came from the Zenan bridge. Battle had ensued and Alexia glanced over. "Ozzie…" she grumbled as Cyrus ran out, sword unsheathed. "Alexia, get out of here, now!"

She nodded and fled out of sight. Cyrus approached the Mystic forces, led by Ozzie. "Mystics! Untrustworthy filth! I should've known better than to buy that 'one month' crap! Looks like your sorceress is too cowardly to show her face after lying to mine!"

"Hahaha! She's around. I assure you!" Ozzie belched at him. "Injuring me would be suicide for you Cyrus! She is my right hand man-err woman! She wouldn't let her master fall!"

"Kill him…" a soft female voice came from behind Cyrus. Alexia stood looking at Cyrus, and he back to her. Alexia approached Ozzie. "Well, if she's your servant, she apparently deserted you. I don't see anyone…" Ozzie laughed. "Ha! She's around, pathetic peasant!"

"… Is she?" Alexia asked smartly. Ozzie stood for a moment then soon had a look of dread on his face. "Retreat!" Ozzie called out and fled with them. Cyrus blinked and sheathed his blade. "That was… very odd…" he said.

Alexia eyed the hilt of his blade, then looked at his face. "Sir Cyrus… May I spar with you sometime? I would like to see your skill for myself." Cyrus blinked and turned to her. "You… want me to duel you?" he asked in disbelief.

Alexia nodded. "I'm rather skilled myself." Cyrus smirked. "I admire your boldness Miss Alexia but I think-" Before he could say another word, a rapier had singed his hair near his forehead. Alexia was the wielder. "That I am a worthy match? I thought so. Meet me in the courtyard in the morning." She sheathed her rapier and walked back to town.

Glenn walked up as Alexia left, rather surprised. "Cyrus… that woman… is quite agile in her wielding."

"That... was… astonishing…. She just pulled out a rapier and stuck in to my head in a fraction of a second! … I think I *am* up for a challenge."


	5. Chapter 5: Valor and the Vicious

As the sun rose in the courtyard of Guardia Castle, Cyrus walked out with blade, Nirvana, in hand. He was still concerned about his swordsmanship skills against Alexia, who seemed to have the upper hand with her agility. Alexia stepped out of the opposite gate to the courtyard, blade drawn. She seemed confident, complete with a gentle smile on her face.

"Hello Sir Cyrus. I take it you've slept well?" she said softly. Cyrus, though seeming concerned, nodded. "I'll give it my all." Alexia smiled. "Hit me… if you can…"

Cyrus nervously swung Nirvana towards his gentle female friend, only to find she had blocked the strike with a rapier engraved with "Demeria Zeal" in shiny handwriting. He slowly lowered his blade. "Demeria Zeal?" Cyrus asked inquisitively.

Alexia looked at the hilt's text. "One of my ancestors I believe. I inherited this sword passed down in my family for centuries." Cyrus nodded. Alexia smiled. "You're a slowpoke, Cyrus."

Cyrus sighed. "I don't mean to… I've just never seen a fighter with such speed!" Alexia smiled as she approached him, staring into his eyes, and placing her arms around his shoulders, as he did the same.

Suddenly though, Mystics swarmed the courtyard. "Fiends!" Cyrus shouted aggressively and turned his attention to them, attacking as many as he could. In the midst of battle though, Alexia's cry rang out as a trio of diablos snatched her up. "No!" Cyrus cried and chased after them, but they were simply too quick for him. The rest retreated, leaving Cyrus to grieve his loss.

Later, Cyrus sat on the edge of his bed, while Glenn was on his bed. "Judging from the story you told me… of that woman… something is clearly amiss here." Glenn told Cyrus. "Why would the Mystics come just for her, when they were right outside the castle itself?"

Cyrus shook his head. "I don't know… But the sorceress will return in under a month. If anything, she will have answers… even if I am to rip them out of her." Glenn pondered this. "Something dark broods… Be sure you know what you're doing come that time, Cyrus."

Meanwhile Ozzie grumbled. "Damn that girl! She humiliated me again!" he said. "Why, when she gets back, I'll-" He was interrupted by a female voice. "You'll what?" Alexia stepped out of the shadows morphing into Schala.

"I knew it!" Ozzie exclaimed. "You little brat!" Schala did not seem too pleased and held up a hand. Ozzie grabbed at his throat as shadowy chains lifted him up into the air around his neck. "A rather bold move to deploy my forces in my absence. I thought you better than that, you overgrown wart!"

Ozzie was let go, dropping to the ground roughly and catching his breath. "Y-Your forces?" Schala nodded. "A change of leadership is quite needed…" Ozzie looked enraged. "After I took you in, fed you, sheltered you!"

"… but your leadership skills are lacking." Schala replied. "Henceforth… I… shall be your Queen… your… Fiendlady." She smirked as Flea came up calmly. "Schala…"

Schala held up her hand. "That name is weak! It implies weakness! I need a name filled with might… and power!" After a moment she smirked. "You will call me Lady Asteria from this point on. Pass on my word…"

Slash came forth, nervously. "W-What of Lord Ozzie, milady?" Asteria humphed. "Unfit for a minion, and I hereby revoke his rank." she replied. Slash's jaw dropped. "But who will aid you…?"

Asteria walked to the citadel's throne and sat down, looking into the crystal orb of visions before her, as Cyrus' image came up. "I will soon have a new, more worthy majordormo…" She grinned.


	6. Chapter 6: Memories of Melancholy

"Princess Schala, do not be so selfish! It's for the good of the kingdom, and it is your Mother's orders…"

Asteria's vision came into view, and as she looked around, her surroundings caught her realization. "Zeal?" She looked in front of her.

"Mother is wrong… I feel it may be too late before anyone sees that…" said Schala.

"But imagine the immortality! The power! We will rule for an eternity!" a man before her said.

"I remember this…" Asteria muttered and approached, observing her memory.

"But-" Schala said before being interrupted by the man. "You're requested at the Mammon Machine chamber immediately. I will escort you…"

Asteria walked up to the man. "Fool… He is but a pawn… Promises of immortality… Mother had no intention of granting them that… Nor I… To live forever… that is a curse."

The surroundings faded into darkness, and a scene in the throne room manifested following that. Schala was on the floor with her clothes torn nearly off, before her mother's throne, with Dalton standing over her. "Sometimes this wretched girl needs to know her place.

Queen Samele grinned. "An appropriate punishment for her… Schala might as well be your harlot if she insists on opposing the inevitable…" The witnesses nearby, especially the Gurus, looked sadly upon the unconscious princess.

Asteria knelt down beside her past self. "Rape… The ultimate act to demean a woman… I was no exception…" She seemed to almost shed a tear but grunted. "No… I am stronger than before…" She turned to the memory of Dalton doing up his fly again. "Even his parts were large and ugly… How fitting for him." She crossed her arms. "If Dalton were to meet me now… he'd be chunks of carved meat."

The scene faded away, replaced by one of Schala and Janus. Schala's arm was in a sling, likely following Dalton brutally raping her.

"Schala… Dalton's a big bully… Why don't you fight back? You know… knock his teeth out…" Janus said.

Schala gave a semi-smile to her little brother. "Violence as a means of revenge, even if the wrongdoing was violence itself, is not the correct way to accomplish justice. It will only lower you to your adversary's level." She sat on his bed and held up the sheet with her good arm. "Into bed with you for now, dear brother. I am testing you on the Arcanum theory tomorrow, so get some rest." She kissed his forehead and tucked him in before leaving.

Asteria sat on Janus' bed edge, took off her glove and felt his head. "Why is it that such a young, sweet soul like yours was taken from my protection, Janus? If only I had gone in your place… Yes, I would be at the mercy of Lavos… but you would be alive…" Just then, she shed not one, but two tears. "One day, this will all be resolved… One day, Ozzie, Flea, and Slash will help me travel back here… And not Mother, nor Dalton, nor that loathsome Prophet will hold me back!"

The scene phased in to the fateful day at the Ocean Palace.

"Schala, what are you doing? The machine needs more energy!" Queen Samele barked at her weak daughter. But then came the rumbling and horrid screech of Lavos as it rose. Crono and the others rushed in. "Quick, Glenn, the Masamune!" Glenn croaked and placed a duplicate Masamune into the Mammon machine.

"So this is where I find the rabble. Attempting to rewrite history as they please. Hmph! I will not allow it…" a voice said, as King Alphard Zeal manifested. Queen Samele blinked, her mouth wide open. "My…h-husband?"

Asteria blinked. "Father? That's who that man was? Something is amiss here…"

King Alphard approached the Masamune. "I'll just be confiscating this, thus ending your mischievous journey…" Crono and the group looked shocked. Magus stared grimly at his Father, and Schala was barely conscious on the floor. "I bid you farewell, interlopers!" Alphard said as he disappeared. As her Father disappeared, a gate opened up and Schala was slowly being sucked into it. Magus ran for her but she fell in before he could grab her.

At that moment, Asteria burst awake in her bed and held her head, groaning. "Damn it all…" She looked to her pendant engraved with "To our beloved daughter, Schala. Happy birthday, love Mother and Father." Asteria grabbed it and stared at it with anger before tossing it across the room and laying back down with the pillow behind held over her head in frustration.

"One day… Things will change… Janus… Father… I will find you both…" she thought.


	7. Chapter 7: Malefic Manifestation

The Medina Citadel shone gloomy throughout the morning. Asteria had her hand over a magical spherical hologram, staring intensely with fierce sapphire eyes. Scenes of Cyrus flashed on it, focused on the blade sheathed at his side.

"Nirvana..." Asteria uttered unemotionally. "Many a minion of mine met their end to Nirvana..." She paced back and forth before the hologram before clenching her gauntlet-adorned fists and seized her scythe nearby. "No... no! This will never do! Feeble steel like this would merely shatter..." Asteria sat down on her throne, thinking over this humiliation again and again, before enough thought had led her to a most pleasing memory.

"My fellow gurus, I've done it!" Melchior exclaimed before the two other gurus. At that moment, a somewhat younger Schala peeked in through the door which had carelessly been left open, holding baby Janus in her arms.

"Ah, my friend..." Belthasar said, "What is it that you've got there?" Gaspar, too, looked over curiously at the freshly forged blade. Melchior grinned. "Behold, after years of tireless nocturnal research, I present to you, forged from Dreamstone itself – the Masamune!" The two backed up a tad in awe. "The power radiating from the blade is immense! The Vigo warlords and their armies won't stand a chance against Zeal!"

Melchior nodded. "My friends, the Masamune will secure a future for mankind. The threat of those warmongering giants will cease and maybe for the first time in recorded history, mankind will be able to watch over this dear world of ours..."

"Astounding that you've managed to complete this the very day before King Alphard himself will raise the kingdom to the skies!" Gaspar stated.

Asteria's eyes shot open in certainty. "Masamune... the sword Lord Lunarth wielded against the Vigo ...and now so shall I against Cyrus!" She slammed her fist down. "Ozzie!" she demanded in a roar shortly before he would appear. "The Denadoro Mountains... You will escort me there immediately!"

Before the sun had risen, Mystic dispatches cleared a path up the mount. Behind them, the Fiendlady Asteria was mounted on her phantom horse Vengeance, gripping the reins impatiently. "Dawn approaches! We must remain inconspicuous!" With that said, they hastened their pace.

Before long, Asteria stood at the cave, peering closely at the shining blade from her memories. "At last... This feud shall soon end..." But before she could approach further and claim the blade, two children caught her attention.

"Princess Schala!" Masa shouted. "We thought you were..." Mune added, getting a loss for words at the end. She merely looked at them, devoid of emotion. They sensed this. "What... happened to you? You're... darker..."

Asteria continued to glance at them before sighing. "Please, old friends... I have great need for the blade..." She struggled a bit but soon found herself giving them a slight smile, before it quickly reverted to indifference. "Anything for Zeal's beloved Princess!" they said. Asteria seemed repulsed by the title reference, but nonetheless proceeded toward the blade, lifting it slowly from its earthly pedestal. As she held it up, ruby flames roared up the blade from her grasp and it glowed omnisciently for the moment.

"Big brother, I feel a strange new strength in me..." Mune said. "Me too, Mune... Something's terribly amiss..." he replied. The flames soon dissipated, leaving a thin new blade with a taint of deadly new power.

The Masamune was no more, and the Mursamune, the Shadow-Bourne Blade had manifested.


End file.
